


A Tale of Three Stans

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: Open-Ended Shorts [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Silly, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: Wendy announces her pregnancy to her extended family, and Stan is delighted for all the wrong reasons.





	A Tale of Three Stans

**Author's Note:**

> I made some Stan & Wendy headcanons on Tumblr and threw this one on the end as a joke. It's probably my favorite of all of my Stan & Wendy headcanons, honestly.

The announcement of Wendy’s pregnancy was done over a skype call, so she could just tell everyone at once and get it over with. This was greeted by congratulations and adulations from the rest of her extended family, and a remark from Stan that he ‘couldn’t wait to meet little Stan Jr’, which in turn was greeted by seven faces giving him incredulous looks while Wendy executed a perfect facepalm.

“Aw, man,” she said. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

“I never forget a wager! Unless I lose. Which I have never done. Ever.”

The caveats got an exasperated eyeroll from Wendy, who added, “Come on, it’s been like… fifteen years. Are you really gonna hold me to that? I was just a little kid.”

“Never wager anything you’re not prepared to lose,” Stan said sternly.

“Hey so any time you guys wanna fill the rest of us in, that’d be great,” Mabel said, to murmurs of agreement from the others. Wendy sighed, long suffering.

“I made a bet with Stan when I was like, _eleven_ and basically promised him my firstborn kid.”

“Stanley, you _didn’t_ ,” Ford said, a touch of accusation to his voice.

“Not the whole kid!” Stan assured them. “Just its name. The terms of the bet were naming her firstborn after me.”

Everyone seemed to agree that that made a lot more sense than anything they were thinking, and Ford rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Weren’t you using my name at the time?”

“Hey, nice try, pal.” Stan elbowed his twin. “I thought of that at the time, that’s why the terms were name it after me. I’m a wagering man by nature, you think I’m gonna leave a loophole like that open?”

“I can’t believe I’ve gotta name my kid Stan now. Or, I dunno, I guess I don’t have to use his first name. Hey Stan, what’s your middle name?”

“Filbrick.”

“Ew, never mind.”

“Wait, isn’t that your middle name, Great-uncle Ford?”

“Our father was not a creative man.”

“Maybe he lost a bet, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this fic, and lots of other fic too, at your local @grifalinas on Tumblr.


End file.
